love and death
by sgt. Wilde
Summary: sly and the gang infultrate el jefe's mansion to rescue carmelita. but as soon as they get on a plane, its only a mater of time before so,ething goes wrong


"ok lets get out of here" sly said as he bolted from the front door of el jefe's mansion with a tied up Carmelita in his arms.

"mmmpphhh" carmelita mumbled.

el jefe's men was shooting at them with ak-47 assault rifles. bently and Murray was standing at the gates waiting for them in a jeep because murray's van was destroyed durring a chase. sly ran as fast as he could with carmelita still in his arms.

she thought to herself "i swear sly of you drop me i'll pry you apart with my bare hands".

sly tossed carmelita in the back of the jeep where he cut her free and removed the tape over her mouth. just as carmelita was free, she hugged sly and kissed him, then she pointed her shock pistol at him. sly grined and put his hands up.

"sly after we get back to france, you are going to jail" she said.

i "don't think so" sly chuckled.

murray saw a c-130 aircraft just up ahead.

"SLY" murray yelled "theres a pretty airplane up ahead.

"drive towards it we'll use it to get back home" sly said.

just then a few other jeeps started chasing them and shooting at the gang with mounted M2 browning machine guns.

"SLY" bently yelled, "we have a big problem".

sly pulled carmelita down next to him, and got back up to use the machine gun mounted in the back. sly shot 3 of the jeeps knocking them off road. bently hacked the planes controll and managed to get it on the runway.

"MURRAY" bently yelled "aim for the ramp.

murray drove to the plane and bently lowered the ramp from the back of the plane. murray drove the jeep into the plane where they all got off. murray ran into the cockpit and started to fly and when the plane tilted back, the jeep fell out of the plane. they all cheered and carmelita hugged sly very tightly but when she let go, she pointed her shock pistol at him.

"just because you saved me sly doesn't mean i won't lock you up sly" she said.

"but i still get the head start ya know" sly said.

a few hours into the flight they were over the Atlantic ocean. sly looked out the window and saw the water glistening beautifully from the light of the moon. then sly looked into carmelita's eyes, looking just as beautiful as the water, then he looked back out the window.

" you know Carmelita, your eyes look like the ocean right now" sly said.

carmelita blushed a bit but then it stoped just like that. she sighed in annoyance and walked to the other side of the cabin. sly smirked at carmelita and then he looked back into the window.

 **over the woods in paris**

its been about 2 days since the rescue and take off but finally they were over france. murray put the auto pilot on and ran into the cabin.

"guys we're here" said murray.

everyone cheered but as soon as they stoped cheering, one of the engines caught fire. everyone panicked and they tried to look for some parachutes. bently only found two. sly already had one but there was none for carmelita. murray and bently put on the parachutes and opened the doors.

"sly what about me?" carmelita asked.

sly stood there trying to think of something. sly looked at murray and bently.

"you need to go now" sly yelled.

murray and benlty opened the door and jumped off. sly could see the engine on fire and the other engine caught fire as well.

"sly?" carmelita asked sounding scared.

sly took off his paraglider and put it on carmelita. she looked scared and worried and started to cry a bit.

"sly what about you?" she asked.

"i can't go with you carmelita i'm sorry" sly said.

"sly please, i can't lose you again please" carmelita cried.

sly took a locket form his pocket and put it over carmelita's neck.

"i love you carmelita" sly said.

sly kissed her deeply and pushed carmelita out of the plane pulling the cord of the paraglider.

"SLYYYYY" carmelia yelled.

she saw the plane going down with its engines on fire. the wing blew up causing the plane to roll on its side. carmelita kept yelling for sly just hoping he would respond. as carmelita touched the ground, she saw the plane crash into the ground letting off a massive explosion.

"SLYYY!!!!!" carmelita yelled.

she collapsed on the ground crying. she took off the locket that sly gave her and opened it up. she saw a picture of her and sly kissing infront of the Eiffel Tower. she looked up at the sky and she cried even more. more than she ever did. more than when sly dissapered. she just kept crying and crying holding the locket close to her heart.

"i love you sly" carmelita said as she kissed the locket and walked away still crying.

then she turned around facing the blazing Inferno that was once a plane and she saw something. it looked like a shadow figure walking towards her and what she saw was an extraordinary site. it was sly. she sprinted to him faster than she ever did, way faster than any chase that she did. as soon as she reached sly, she huged him very tight and kisses him deeply.

"sly i-"

then she noticed that her jacket was covered in blood, sly's blood.

"sly?" carmelita said

sly collapsed to his knees and carmelita knelled in front of him and she noticed a bleeding hole where sly's heart is.

"c-carmelita" sly said with a voice so frigile.

"sly hold on you'll be okay i promise" carmelita said with a shakey voice.

sly took a ring from his pocket and put it on carmelita's finger

"y-you're carmelita cooper from now on" sly said

"b-but if you say you're engaged t-to me, they might fire you"

"sly you can't go like this" Carmelita said crying.

"we'll go back to france and get married, we'll have 2 kids, we'll start a family and grow old together, SLY"

"i want to retire from thefting when I get back home" sly said

"promise me you'll never forget me"

sly droped dead on carmelia's chest, and she was crying more than she ever did.

"SLYYYY NOOOOO" she screamed

"SLYYYYYYYY PLEASE NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SLYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! SLYYYYYYYYY"

 **days later**

carmelita cooper just sat in her office softly crying looking at a picture of sly. drops of tears fell on to the picture. she looked at the ring sly gave her and she saw it had some words on it. "je t'aime tellement mon amour" which translates to "i love you so much my love. she smiled and put it back on her finger and never took it off.


End file.
